A Threat from the Past
by sonicalien
Summary: Tank, Nikolai, Richtofen and Takeo have eliminated the zombie threat and have received congressional medals of honor and settled in the USA. But when visitors from their past show up, they have to pick up their guns once again. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

A Threat From the Past

Chapter 1

Tank Dempsey was good at slaughtering zombies. Very good. So were his comrades, Nikolai Belinski, Edward Richtofen and Takeo Misaki. It was as if they were a zombie-slaying A-Team of sorts. They all had a particular knack for it that surpassed most. The murder of hundreds of Marines, SS, Spetsnaz and Kaigun Tokubetsu Rikusentai at the hand of the undead creatures testified for that. They were fighting their way through the zombies in the headquarters at Der Riese to reach the mastermind behind the entire plot…Dr. Ludwig Maxis. Maxis was a colleague of Richtofen's during the creation of the mindless abominations that surrounded them now. He was originally thought to be dead, due to Richtofen leaving him to die at the hands of Fluffy, the original hellhound. Tank spotted him running through the halls of the lab.

"You can't run forever, you hanky fucker!" He yelled. "He's in the creation labs!" He said to his allies.

"Great, now we can kill that little Piz'da once and for all!" Nikolai said with great anger. A zombie jumped out of nowhere and attacked Takeo. Takeo easily shot it down with his Type 100. He laughed at its feeble attempt to devour him. Richtofen sliced through the flesh of a hellhound with his bowie knife.

"Oh, ze poor puppie!" He said. They finally cornered Maxis in the control center for the entire facility. He had been defending himself from the zombies with a Ray-Gun.

"We have you now, you cowardly little bitch!" Dempsey said.

"Oh, I don't think so…" Maxis said with the Ray-Gun pointed at them. "I wouldn't take another step if I were you. This button here will send out a massive wavelength that will revive every corpse in the vicinity of 100 miles!"

"If you press that button I vill cut off your genetals and feed zem to you!" Richtofen madly screamed.

"He means it, man. Trust me." Nikolai said.

"Its over, maxis. Just give up! We'll try to make your death a little less painful. But still…no guarantees!" Takeo said.

"NOTHING IS OVER! YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Maxis screamed while pointing to his horribly disfigured face.

"Maxis, listen to me. Think of Samantha. Would she want you to do this? You have the power to stop the death! NOW DON'T FUCKIN' PRESS THAT BUTTON!" Dempsey said in a rage. Maxis looked as if he was contemplating what Tank had said to him about his daughter, Samantha. The only reason Tank knew about Samantha was because he heard Richtofen babbling about it during their long battle. Maxis put his head down and started to laugh. Quietly at first, then it escalated in volume. It turned into a raging, maniacal laugh. He reached his hand toward the console…and pressed the button.

Dempsey awoke from his nightmare with a shout. He was sweating all over. He laid back down, panting heavily.

"You okay, honey?" Tank's wife, Sarah said.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just more nightmares." Tank responded.

"About Der Riese?"

"What else have I had nightmares about…ever?" He said and put his arm around her. She giggled and snuggled up into his chest.

"You might want to get some sleep if you want to be awake for your poker with the guys tomorrow." She said while rubbing her finger against his chest.

"Well at the moment, I want something, but it ain't sleep." He said slyly.

"Oh, Mr. Dempsey, you're so charming!" Sarah said and pulled the sheets over them.

Tank walked down the stairs and sat at the dining room table. Sarah was making breakfast and his twelve-year-old son, James, was reading a comic book.

"Hey buddy, whatcha reading'?" Tank said.

"Spider-Man." He replied flatly.

"Okay…" Tank said awkwardly.

"Morning, sweetie! How was your sleep?" She said.

"Really, REALLY good." He said while raising an eyebrow. Sarah giggled.

"Well I'm glad. You like everything for breakfast right? I have bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes and orange slices. You okay with that?" She said.

"Sounds perfect. Hey I won't be home till late tonight. Me and the guys are gonna have a drink at the bar and go to Edward's house and play some blackjack…maybe watch the game." He said.

"Well you have been working very hard lately. You deserve it." She said and put Tank's platter in front of him with a tall glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee. He ate it all in five minutes. He went upstairs, showered, got dressed and came down the stairs.

"Alright well, I'm gone." He said. He kissed his wife and ruffled James' hair, and left.

Tank's day had been long and hard. For a winner of the congressional Medal of Honor for his heavy involvement of the extermination of the undead forces of Doctor Maxis in 1946, he sure didn't have a very good job. He was a lumberjack. He spent his days, exhausting his muscles chopping wood, and he did fairly well for a 59 year-old man. The year was 1967, and, to the amazement of himself, was enjoying the quiet life for a change. He had returned from Germany in 1949 and quickly married his wife Sarah. They were very happy together. Even though they frequently got into spats due to Tank's stubbornness and Sarah's bossiness. They had their son, James, in 1955. Tank said goodbye to his buddies at the site and got into his car and drove to pick up his friend, Nikolai Belinski also a recipient of the Medal of Honor. He was an official citizen of the United States due to communist Russia kicking him out. Even though Nikolai himself was communist when they did. Dempsey pulled into Nikolai's driveway just in time to see Nikolai slapping a hooker.

"Get off my property, dirty bitch!" Tank faintly heard him yell through the closed car window. Tank would usually find people like Nikolai to be disgusting human beings, but he liked Nikolai. They had been through a lot together.

"You bastard! I hope you rot in hell!" She yelled. "You promised to marry me!" She yelled.

"Yeah, till I screwed you! It was like hot dog in hallway!" He said. She ran away when Nikolai finally noticed Dempsey sitting in his car. He rolled the window down.

"Hey Nikolai, you wanna come on? I'm tired of waiting!" Tank said.

" Oh, hello! Dempsey, my friend! Yes, just let me get dressed." Nikolai responded. Seeing as how he only had a t-shirt and boxers on, it was a pretty good idea. After about 5 minutes, Nikolai came walking out to the car. He had put on weight. He opened the passenger door and got in.

"Hey, Nikolai, what was that about?" Dempsey said.

"Caught the bitch stealing my money." Nikolai said.

"Or SHE caught YOU stealing HER money." Dempsey said. Nikolai laughed.

"Maybe, comrade, maybe. So what are we doing tonight?" Nikolai asked.

"Well, were meetin' Richtofen and Takeo at the bar, were gonna drink till we puke, and go back to Richtofen's house and play some poker. Maybe watch the game." Dempsey said.

"Good, good. I like American football. It makes me rage at them hitting each other. It is funny. But you forgot one thing…I NEVER puke after drinking!" Nikolai said.

"Yeah…I guess." Tank said. They arrived at the bar to see Richtofen's car parked in the lot.

"Well, let's go on in." Tank told Nikolai.

"Hold on, Dempsey." Nikolai said. He made sure his colt M1911 pistol was loaded. He put it in his pants. "Ok, let's go." They walked into the bar to see their once uneasy allies-turned-friends Edward Richtofen and Takeo Misaki sitting at the bar. Takeo was having imported Sake and Richtofen was having draft beer.

"Dempsey, Nikolai, my friends, come sit at the bar and have a drink." Takeo said. "Don't mind if I do, you lousy chink." Nikolai said. Takeo laughed. He would usually shoot anyone who called him that in the head, but it had become sort of a joke between them.

"I assume you want vodka, you fucking mamaluke?" Takeo said.

"You know it." Nikolai said.

"Dempsey! Schtill a stupid idiot, I see." Richtofen said.

"Hey, Richtofen, eat a dick." Dempsey said and they both laughed. Nikolai had already downed his first glass of vodka, and was making his way through his second.

"Hey, fellas, why don't we play five-finger-filet like old times? We haven't played that in forever!" Dempsey said.

"An excellent idea Dempshey. I have just the thing for that." Richtofen said and pulled out his lucky Bowie knife. He had grown particularly fond of the bowie knife after he killed many zombies with it. He and Takeo had also received Medals of Honor (for help revealing how to destroy the teleporters at Der Riese to the United States government and the extermination of the zombies.) and complimentary psychiatric treatments for Richtofen's schizophrenia. In a period of 9 months, he was cured.

"I will filet the fingers first!" Nikolai said. Who had just downed his 3rd glass of vodka. He took the knife from Richtofen. He started stabbing the bar between his fingers, when he stabbed his finger.

"Ah! Fuck!" He exclaimed. Someone laughed in a deep voice behind him.

"Man, you suck _ass_ at that game! You're a bitch, you know that? Just a bitch." It was a huge, African American man. Probably a foot taller than any of them.

"I'd take that back, man." Dempsey said. "I really would."

"You think this Russian _BITCH_ is tough? I could kick his ass WAY too easily." The man said.

"It is your mistake, we warned you." Takeo said.

"If you think this _BI-_" BAM! His face was met with a massive punch delivered by Nikolai. He followed up with a backhand, and a kick in the stomach, then a knee in his face. The man spat out blood. Nikolai then punched him in his throat. Then knocked him on his back with an uppercut. He then got down and viciously beat on his face for 15 seconds.

"Who's the bitch now, _Piz'da_?" Nikolai yelled at his face as he struggled not to choke on his blood. Richtofen was laughing hysterically. Even though he was cured of his insanity, he still enjoyed violence.

" My turn!" Dempsey said when somebody tapped his shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" He said. The mysterious person leaned forward into the light. As did his three comrades. They looked just like Tank, Nikolai, Richtofen and Takeo.

"We're you…" He said.

"Oh, _SHIT…" Nikolai said._

_OH HOHOHOHO! Looks like the gang is in some big trouble. Please read and review! PEACE OUT!_


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

"_OK…Just what the fuck is this? How can you be me?" Dempsey said while poking the man who claimed to be him in the chest. He looked at least 15 years younger, but other than that they looked just alike._

"_Look, we don't have time to explain! We need you to come with us!" The "other Dempsey" said._

"_Maxis is alive! Und he vill make more Zombies again in Zhis time! Time is no longer on our side!" Richtofen's younger-looking counterpart said._

"_How do you know about Maxis? Und vhere did you get zhis information?" Richtofen yelled._

"_I think you lousy pricks are FUCKING with us! WE DID ALL THAT ZOMBIE SHIT FOR YOU PEOPLE!" A heavily drunken Nikolai said and passed out._

"_Damn, is that what I'm turning into?" The other Nikolai said._

"_Look, the country is at stake! Maxis is here, in this time, making more Zombies! We need your help! He's already been doing it for a while." The supposed younger Dempsey said._

"_What do you guys think, do ya think they're lying?" Dempsey asked his friends._

"_Impossible. No one knows about Maxis except us and the government." Takeo said. _

"_Richtofen?" Dempsey said. _

"_Eeeeeeh. Ja, ja okay." Richtofen said. An unintelligible grumbling mutter came from Nikolai who was face down on the floor. _

"_I'm thinking' that's a yes. So…where are we going?" Dempsey said._

"_Come with us." The younger Dempsey said. As their counter parts from the past led them out of the bar, Dempsey noticed the Black man that Nikolai had badly beaten. His large nose was broken to where it touched his cheek. He had a black eye and was clutching his side as if a couple ribs were broken. It appeared as if one of his teeth was on the ground. They exited the diner and there was a presidential limo waiting for them. They all entered the limo and saw President Lyndon Johnson sitting to greet them. _

"_Hello, Mr. President…" Dempsey said._

"_Hello, Tank. We appreciate you and your friend's service to this wonderful country. " Johnson said and nodded to Nikolai, Richtofen and Takeo. _

"_We need to fill you in on what has happened in preparation to these recent events. Do you remember the Gas Explosion at the Pentagon 5 Years ago? Well, it wasn't caused by a mistake of a worker. Everything you are about to see in classified." Johnson said. The large monitor at the front of the limo turned on and the windows turned completely dark. _

"_Geezuz, those douche bags with the cameras were giving me a headache." Nikolai said. The monitor flashed to a security camera in the Pentagon conference room. The year appeared to be F. Kennedy, Robert Macnamara, Richard Nixon and Fidel Castro were sitting at a table talking._

"_For time, and the world, do not stand still. Change, is the law of life. And those who look only to the past, or the present, are certain to miss the future." Kennedy said. "I said, 'are certain to miss the future'!" He hit the table for emphasis. Castro laughed._

"_Cono…I missed that." He said. McNamara stood up and walked toward Castro._

"_Prime Minister Castro! This missile crisis was the last straw. We nearly blew ourselves up. Now we invited you here today-"_

"_In good faith." Kennedy interrupted._

"_In good faith. To sort this thing out." McNamara finished._

"_And why is he_ here? He lost!" Castro said while gesturing to Nixon.

"I always say, forgive your enemies, but remember their names." Kennedy said. "Now gentleman. It is time for us-" He was interrupted by a sharp banging at one of the doors.

"Sounds like someone breaking in!" Nixon said as he stood up.

"It's just the storm, Dick. Sit down." Kennedy said. Zombies then burst through the door, screaming.

"OH MY GOD!" Nixon screamed. McNamara got in front of Kennedy.

"It appears that the Pentagon has been breached." He said.

"Zombies. Men, our defensive capability should be, and has to be massive, to deter all forms of aggression." Kennedy said. He walked to a wall and slammed it. "Gentlemen, lock and load." They all grabbed various weapons.

"Viva la revolucion." Castro said.

"Any last words, Mr. President?" McNamara said as the undead approached.

"Yes, Jack. Any noble words of inspiration for our humble troops?" Nixon said.

" Do not pray for easy lives my friends, pray to be, stronger men." Kennedy said as they attacked. The tape ended. 

"Damn…So _Kennedy fought the things?" Dempsey asked._

"_Yes…He and his allies barely made it out alive." Johnson said._

"_So…do you think Maxis is in the United States?" Richtofen asked._

"_No. He's back in Germany. Here's everything that has happened. Do you remember when Maxis released all the Zombies at Der Riese?" The younger Dempsey asked._

"_I'm trying to forget." Dempsey said._

"_Vell vhen ve thought he died in zhe explosion, he didn't. He modified his MDT and and traveled here, to your time. Ve followed him and vound up in a theater, vhere he had an ambush vaiting. Ve managed to fight our way out and contacted your government to varn zhem. It turns out zhat Maxis had been using his modified MDT for an estimated 5 years before ve arrived at zhe facility. Zhat is how he made zombies in zhe U.S. and sent zhem to attack zhe Pentagon." The younger Richtofen said. _

"_How could one man be doing all this?" Takeo asked._

"_It's not just Maxis. It appears the Soviet Union had heavy involvement." Johnson said._

"_You asshole." Nikolai said. Dempsey socked him in the stomach._

"_Sorry, he says anything when he's this drunk." Dempsey said._

"_We have a lead we are going to visit right now…" Johnson said._

"_Who's that?' Dempsey asked._

"_We believe he was brainwashed by the soviets to kill Kennedy because Kennedy knew too much about the creatures…his name is Alex Mason."_

_OH YEAH! Knocked you for a loop, didn't I? Haha. Yeah. I'm trying to connect the events of Black Ops to the story as much as I can. And for you guys that read this and liked it, PLEASE tell your COD loving friends. I AM AN ATTENTION WHORE. Peace OUT!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(I KNOW that this disagrees with the storyline for Black Ops, but, for the sake of good storytelling, PLEASE don't flame me.)

Nikolai was amazed at this technology of the Presidential limousine. There were Televisions that he had never seen and everything looked so futuristic.

"So…who is this fucking Mason guy anyways? Sounds like a prick." He said, still drunk.

"Captain Alex Mason was a heavily skilled combat specialist we assigned to kill Fidel Castro in the bay of pigs. He was captured by enemy forces and handed over to the soviets. He was imprisoned at Vorkuta prison where he was tortured and later took part in the great prison break. This all happened after Kennedy fought the creatures. The U.S.S.R. was scared to have the entire world against them because of this. And since the U.S.S.R. had a secret involvement with the creation of the monsters, they brainwashed Mason at Vorkuta. They tried to make him kill Kennedy…they succeeded." Everyone looked down. Except Nikolai. He looked around at everyone who were staring at him angrily.

"What?" Nikolai said. Dempsey slapped Nikolai in the back of the head.

"Ow!…Bitch…" Nikolai said trailing off.

"Im sorry, Mr. President, he's still-"

"Drunk? Anyway, Mason is still searching for Nikita Dragovich. Major General from the Soviet forces. He is a wanted man for his involvement with Oswald in Kennedy's assassination. But since he was brainwashed, he couldn't help it. Now only I, and a very few people know if this involvement. And if he helps out with our "problem", I will give him a Presidential pardon for his crime. Keep in mind that this is classified beyond all reason. Only the people who are sitting in this limousine and Mason are to know anything about this crisis." Johnson said.

"But Herr President, how are ve to convince him to join us?" Richtofen asked. "He is searching for Dragovich."

"You need to inform him about the Soviet involvement. Try to convince him to help with our cause. Our nation is in peril. Our soviet spies tell us that within 2 years, Russia will launch an attack on the U.S. using these…things. YOU of all people know how deadly they are. We need Mason to help us in our struggle. We know he is looking for Dragovich somewhere in the Ukraine. You have a lot to do for your country." Johnson said.

"So how do you expect us to find him? We have the entire country to search." Dempsey said.

"We have surveillance planes and agents that will be watching your every move and looking for Mason. I can not tell you how important this is to the safety of millions American citizens…to the safety of our very country."

"Ok…I'm in. Nikolai? Takeo? Richtofen?" Dempsey said.

"Fuck yes." Nikolai said.

"Uh…ok. I guess so." Takeo said.

"Sure. I just vant my Vundervaffe." Richtofen added.

"Oh trust me…you vill get your Vundervaffe…and something much more powerful." The other Richtofen said. Richtofen gave a giddy giggle. The presidential limousine stopped at the Seattle airport. Tank, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen got out of the limo.

"You will be flying first class to the Ukraine. It is completely government funded, so don't be afraid to ask for whatever you want." Johnson said.

"We got no problem with that, Mr. President." Dempsey said. "HEY! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME WITH THOSE GODDAMN CAMERAS!"

"I'll put my foot up your ass, you little bitch!" Nikolai said as he punched a paparazzi.

"What the hell? I'll sue, you asshole!" The whiny little man said.

"Oh, cry about it, fucker." Nikolai said. They entered the airport and walked around. Takeo walked to the counter and presented the paper Johnson had given him.

"I apologize about my friends, they're kind of…temperamental." Takeo said and chuckled a little. The very ugly, very fat woman was not amused.

"Your flight leaves in 5 minutes. I would get in gear if I were you." She said with a frown. Dempsey awkwardly chuckled. He had seen some ugly things, but this woman was the chart-topper. She was missing at least 5 teeth, and had moles and wrinkles all over her godforsaken face. She gave Takeo the tickets and frowned again. He walked away, careful not to look at her again.

"OOOOH! I vill get a pretzel!" Richtofen said. He walked to the pretzel booth.

"Ok…I vill have a garlic pepperoni pretzel and 2 bags of potato chips vith a coke." He said.

"Coming right up, sir." The teen at the counter said and brought out a nasty looking twist of dough that looked as if it needed to go through a car wash a few times. He put the paper plate on the counter.

"That'll be $15.95, sir." He said. Richtofen took it without even paying.

"Hey! Wait! Come back here!" The kid said.

"Vhat! Ein president said he had zhis covered!" Richtofen said as he walked away with it. Eating it.

"Yeah, right, buddy! Security!" He yelled for the guards. Three rather fat men in blue came to see what was wrong.

"What happened? What's wrong?" The guard said.

"That guy took a pretzel without paying!" The teen said.

"Hey! You! Stop or you will be detained!" The guard yelled at Richtofen.

"RUUUUN! RUUUUNNN MY COMRADES!" Richtofen screamed and ran as fast as he could. The others ran with him.

"Hurry! Let's find our flight! Dempsey said.

"Honestly, I have never seen such dysfunction." Takeo said. They all ran, and since the guards were so fat, it honestly wasn't much effort. They passed many, many flights. Atlanta, Florida, Canada, Nassau, Cuba, Germany, Russia and Finally, the Ukraine.

"There it is! COME ON!" Dempsey said. They ran into the entrance, throwing their tickets at the attendant. She was rather dumbfounded.

"But sir! Don't you have any luggage?" She said.

"No, frauline. But…thank you for asking." Richtofen said as he kissed her hand. She blushed and giggled. He smiled and ran down the hall and finally got on the plane. Nikolai was behind him.

"What the hell was that about?" He said, slightly out of breath. "I would have just slapped her."

"You have to be kind to women, Russian. Ever heard the expression 'You catch more flies vith honey?'" Richtofen said to Nikolai.

"Yeah. I have. Have you ever heard the expression 'The harder you hit them, the…the…'" Nikolai said in deep thought trying to come up with a witty phrase to match Richtofen's. After a few minutes of thought, he settled for a snarled- "Fuck you."

"Just as I thought." Richtofen said. They could hear the guards screaming at the attendant who let them in to let them through to arrest the quartet.

"I'm sorry, but the plane is about to take off!" She yelled. They heard them knock her aside. They were running down the corridor and entered the plane. Nikolai kicked the one in the front in the stomach. He fell and knocked the other ones down.

"See you, fat fuck!" Nikolai said and he slammed the airlock. He ran to the front cockpit. "TAKE OFF! NOW!" He screamed at them. They sat there spellbound, not able to speak.

"What the fuck are you two doing! TAKE OFF!" He yelled. They went to work, turning all the knobs and pushing buttons. The plane turned and started to move. Before long the plane was on the runway, gaining speed. Nikolai walked back to his seat and gave out an exhausted sign.

"What was that?" Dempsey said.

"Oh, I gave the pilots a little incentive." Nikolai said.

"Pssh. All you did was yell at em'."

"Did not! I punched them upside their heads."

"Bullshit."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you too." Dempsey said.

"Hey, if I wanted my comeback, I would wipe it off your wife's chin." Nikolai finished. Dempsey just stared at him for a long time. Then laughed heartily. Dempsey could respect a good insult. Richtofen appeared to be gripping his seat and sweating a little. Takeo noticed this.

"What is wrong, Richtofen? Are you afraid of flying?"

"Vhat? No! Of course not! I never have." Richtofen said. "Okay, maybe a little." Takeo laughed.

"There is nothing to be scared of, Richtofen!" He said.

"Ja, tell me zhat vhen ve are plummeting to our deaths."

*About 7 Hours Later…*

Takeo looked at the television and a news station with a reporter speaking Ukrainian. He said something before the attendant changed the channel.

"Vait! Vait! Return zhe channel to zhe news station!" Richtofen said.

"You know Ukrainian?" Dempsey said.

"I dabble." Richtofen responded. The channel turned back, and Richtofen listened to what the man was saying.

"Well? What is he saying?" Dempsey said.

"Ja…ja…ja….ja…Oh, my God…" Richtofen said.

"What is it, Edward?" Takeo said.

"I couldn't understand all of it, but he said something about walking corpses, and monster dogs…sound familiar? He said zhey attacked Kiev three hours ago."

"Excuse the announcement, passengers, but due to extremely dangerous conditions, we must perform an emergency landing. Please strap yourselves in immediately." The pilot announced. The plane started to increase speed and plummet faster.

"OOOOOOOOHHHH SHHHIIIIIIIIIITTT!" Nikolai and Dempsey screamed at the same time. Richtofen was screaming incessantly, at Takeo-

"I TOLD YOU ZHIS VOULD HAPPEN!" but Takeo was at peace. The plane then hit the ground with an enormous impact. Many people who were not prepared were thrown forward and were killed. One man barely missed Richtofen and hit the front of the plane. His skull shattered and from the looks of it, his spine broke. Blood flied everywhere. Finally, the plane came to a halt. Everything was dark, save for the light leaking through the windows.

"Ugh. Everyone okay?" Dempsey said. He received affirmative answers from his allies. "Anyone alive on the plane?" Dempsey said loudly. A few yeses were heard, so he guessed about 5 people survived.

"Okay, let us get out of this big hunk of metal, eh?" Nikolai said.

"My sentiments exactly, Nikolai." Takeo said. Dempsey walked to the door and turned the handle. He slowly pushed it open.

"oh shit…" He said quietly.

"Vhat is it?" Richtofen said.

"Welcome to the Ukraine, guys." Dempsey responded. They all got up and walked to the door and what they saw stunned them. They were in suburbs about a mile away from the capitol city of Kiev, and it was swarming with the walking dead they had come to know too well…

YEHAHAHAHA! YES! I completely improvised this chapter. How will the awesome foursome defend themselves from the zombies? What will become of the other crash survivors? HOW WILL THEY FIND MASON NOW? REVIEW and _**STAY TUNED!**_

_**(I will definitely have a new chapter up pretty soon.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the long time between updates. I've had really bitchy writer's block, AND I've been really tied up with school. So…yeah. Trust me, I'm definitely gonna try harder to update. AND to celebrate the new Mortal Kombat video game coming out April 19th****, I will be posting oneshot battles between specific characters every week until the release…so, yeah. First one is gonna be Scorpion vs. Noob Saibot. READ IT. So without further ado, I give you chapter 4.**

"**Welcome to the Ukraine, guys…" Dempsey said. The chaos and death that was occurring was only accentuated by the undead fascists devouring innocent civilians. One zombie looked up at Dempsey with an air of pure hatred. It roared the unearthly sound that everyone of his allies knew all too well. It charged with the determination that only an undead fascist corpse with unlimited adrenaline and stamina could muster.**

"**Shit!" Dempsey said as he slammed the door.**

"**They are coming, aren't they?" Nikolai asked. **

"**Yeah. What the fuck are we going to do?" **

"**Make a death rush for the nearest gun store…" **

"**Don't be a dumbass, Nikolai." Dempsey said. "Everyone okay back there?'**

"**Yeah, we're okay." One man said. He stood up and walked toward Dempsey. He forehead was bleeding profusely. He clutched it like a vice. "I'm gonna need a towel, though."**

"**Alright." Dempsey said. He saw that the man had a black leather jacket on. He had a t-shirt that said 'no fat chicks' under it and he was wearing blue jeans. Dempsey returned with a towel.**

"**You got a name?" Dempsey asked.**

"**Jack, Jack Johnson." The man said.**

"**Alright, Jack. You happen to know the other people back there?"**

"**Two of 'em" Chuck said. "The little one is my daughter, Jodie. The other one is my girlfriend, Stacy."**

"**Okay. Go tell them to calm down." Dempsey said. Jack walked to his family.**

"**So, guys, what the fuck are we going to do?" Dempsey asked his comrades.**

"**Well, I don't know We can't do shit without guns." Nikolai said.**

"**He has a point." Takeo said.**

"**Ve could search zhe plane." Richtofen said.**

"**Yeah. That's a pretty good idea. Let's look around." Nikolai said. So the group searched. After 10 minutes of searching, it started to seem pointless. That is, until they all heard Nikolai say-**

"**What…the…fuck…." They all went to Nikolai in the cargo area. There was a rather large case…very large, in fact. It was taller than any of them and wider than all four man standing shoulder-to-shoulder. It appeared to be openable on a horizontal plane. There was a note on it. It read-**

**Dear Tank, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen,**

**It took a lot to convince the President to let this get on the plane. We figured you would need these at some point. You can thank us for saving your asses later.**

**From, Tank, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen**

"**What the hell is this?" Dempsey said. "It looks like you have to enter a password."**

"**How the hell are we supposed to know about that?" Nikolai yelled. The pounding on the side of the crashed plane increased in strength and number. They heard Jodie crying.**

"**Hurry it up, down there, guys!" They heard Jack yell from the floor above. **

"**Okay, okay…I have no Idea vhat it could be!" Richtofen yelled.**

"**SHIT!" Nikolai said.**

"**Hold on, guys! Let's just think…" Dempsey said. They sat and thought for a while. Richtofen said.**

"**I might have an Idea…" Richtofen said and walked to the keyboard. "S-A-M-A-N-T-H-A" He said aloud while typing. The screen promptly flashed 'INVALID PASS'. He then typed several more. "Damn. I am out of ideas." Each soldier tried a few times. Except Takeo.**

"**Takeo, what the hell are you doin?" Dempsey said.**

"**If you were any smarter, you would realize that the code is on the back." Takeo responded. The code appeared to be CHINCHILLA. Everyone didn't know what to say. Dempsey finally broke the silence with a simple -**

"**What the fuck?' Richtofen entered the code and steam shot from the large box. It opened with a refined mechanical whirr. The light inside flashed on. They all gasped. Inside were enough weapons to fit an entire battalion of Marines. Many, many weapons tempted them, Richtofen squealed.**

"**Zhe Vundervaffe DG2! OH YES!" He immediately grabbed the lightning gun and a bandolier with all the spare ammo for it in it. Dempsey noticed a rather large, syndical gun with many flashing lights.**

**He grabbed it and said**

"**This looks pretty badass." Nikolai grabbed three Monkey bombs. There was a rather small pack-a-punch machine below the ammunition with a sticky note on it that said 'ONLY 4'. Takeo grabbed a type 100. Before long, the cache was empty. They all pack-a-punched one of their weapons. Richtofen, of course, his Wunderwaffe, Nikolai upgraded his Ray-Gun, Dempsey upgraded his Galil and Takeo upgraded his type 100.**

"**Okay, everyone describe your loadouts!" Dempsey said.**

"**One Vundervaffe DG2 upgraded, one Einfield assault rifle, two monkey bombs, two semtex grenades, Juggernog and one M1911." Richtofen said.**

"**One Type 100 upgraded, one Commando Assault Rifle, three Molotov cocktails, two frag grenades, Double Tap rootbeer and one Makarov." Takeo said.**

"**One Ray gun upgraded, one Famas, 3 Monkeys, two Willy petes, Speed Cola and One Python with speed reloader." Nikolai said.**

"**And I got one Galil upgraded, whatever the hell this is-" He held up the strange-looking gun. "two semtex grenades, two molovows, Quick-Revive and one Makarov." They all went to the upper deck and prepared to leave the downed aircraft.**

"**Jack, you ever used one of these?" Dempsey said.**

"**Uh, no. No I haven't." The man responded.**

"**Okay…you ever been hunting?" **

"**Nope."**

"**Shooting range?"**

"**No. I have never held a gun." **

"**Fuck…well, it's not that hard, Just point at what you want to kill and pull the trigger." Dempsey said. He handed Jack an M14 assault rifle. While Dempsey showed Jack how to use it, Richtofen walked to a woman she had brown hair. She was good looking. Very good looking. Richtofen saw this as his chance to get a "companion". **

"**Guten tag, frauline." Richtofen said.**

"**Hello." She responded emotionless.**

"**Is something wrong?" He asked.**

"**Yes, you could say that. You could **_**definitely **_**say that." She replied before she walked away. He followed her.**

"**Did I do something wrong?" He asked.**

"**Just stay away from me, alright?" She said giving him a quite nasty look.**

"**Vell at least let me arm you." He said. He gave her a Colt M1911 pistol. She took it and scooted away from him. Nikolai walked to him.**

"**Oh hoho! Looks like Mr. Ladie's man just got shot down. Heh heh heh." He said.**

" **I…I just don't understand. Vhat did I do? Vhy does she hate me?"**

"**Do a little digging, comrade. You will find out in time." Nikolai said as he patted Richtofen on the back. Dempsey walked to the door. He put his hand on the handle and turned to everyone.**

"**Everyone ready?" Dempsey asked.**

"**Uh…he doesn't look like he is." Nikolai said and pointed to a skinny teenage boy. He was curled up in a corner. He appeared to be Japanese.**

"**Oh, shit." Jack said.**

" **I will handle this." Takeo said. He walked to the boy. He spoke in Japanese. The boy responded. Takeo sounded as if he was trying to comfort the boy. They boy appeared to brighten up and get happier. Takeo handed him a Stakeout pump-action shotgun and (quite obviously) asked the boy if he knew how to use it. **

"**Hai." The boy said. Takeo patted his back. They both stood up. Everyone noticed a definite increase in the boy's morale.**

"**What did you say, Takeo?" Dempsey asked.**

"**You really wouldn't care." He responded. Dempsey put his hand on the door again.**

" **Everyone ready?" Dempsey asked. Everyone gave affirmative answers.**

"**Alright. LET'S DO THIS!" He yelled. **

**Dempsey pulled the emergency lever, making the door shoot off with extreme velocity, knocking the current zombies back. Richtofen then jumped forward and shot the nearest zombie with his upgraded Wunderwaffe, starting the lightning chain, killing 20 zombies. He laughed insanely. Nikolai, Takeo and Dempsey then laid down a suppressing fire with their respective assault rifles, opening a way to run. Jack gunned down 5 Zombies with his M14, and the Japanese boy killed 3. A hellhound jumped on the brown-haired woman, ready to sink its teeth in. Richtofen unsheathed his bowie knife and carved through its neck like butter, then killed a zombie with his Einfield. He helped her up.**

"**Please, tell me vhat I did to anger you so!" He said and stabbed a zombie in the head. They ran.**

"**I don't think now is the best time!" She said and shot a zombie in the head. **

"**I know, but-" He killed 20 zombies with his Wunderwaffe. "It bozhers me to nein end!" **

"**I'll explain it to you later, ok? Let's just focus on getting out of here!" She shot another one in the head twice. The zombies kept coming, relentlessly trying to kill them. **

"**Good'a time to use it as any!" Dempsey said. He grabbed the large gun strapped to his back. While he did, a zombie got really close and struck out at him, landing a powerful blow to his ribs. He yelled in pain and fired the weapon. What the weapon unleashed was unlike anything the zombie-killers had ever seen. It shot out a gigantic shockwave effectively blowing all zombies in a 100-foot radius away, killing them.**

"**HOLY SHIT!" Dempsey said.**

"**Fuck!" Nikolai sputtered. "Makes the ray gun look like a pea shooter!"**

"**Why didn't I **_**upgrade **_**this?" Dempsey yelled. Takeo and the Japanese teenager were shooting and cutting a swath through the horde. They then all ran and crossed a field. Nikolai just happened to look down and find a hatchet embedded in a stump. He turned and saw a zombie attacking Stacey, Jack's wife, while Jack ran like a coward. **

"**JACK, YOU PUSSY!" Nikolai said as he tossed the hatchet, embedding it in the corpse's head. It fell off of her. She struggled to catch her breath.**

"**Thanks, I owe you." She said.**

"**Don't worry about it. Looks like your husband left you to die." **

"**Yeah. He's not my husband, though. We're not married, but we have a kid."**

"**Won't Jodie be affected by this? He's probably being eaten."**

**No. We both pretty much hate him. I was using him to get a free trip here." She said as they ran. **

"**Lady, you're my kind of…" Nikolai thought a moment. "Lady." She laughed.**

**Jack had broken off from the group and ran into an abandoned building. He was completely terrified. Even though it was day, the building was so dark, he could barely see anything. He removed a small flashlight from his pocket that Dempsey had given him. He turned on the flashlight and looked around a little. He saw nothing but dusty furniture for a while. There was one door closed, though. He opened it quietly and saw three zombies feasting on what he thought looked like the corpse of a small child. He immediately turned the light off. The darkness flooded the room once more. He tried as best as he could to be quiet as he carefully stepped back. When he kicked an empty beer bottle accidentally. All he saw was glowing yellow eyes, turning around to see him. That is when he ran. He ran as fast as he could but he heard the heavy footfalls of the undead behind them. Yelling their inhuman screams. He could not see anywhere he was going, just as he got away, he didn't care **_**where he ended up. Then, he ran into a wall. He felt two of his teeth chip. He fell onto his back as he heard the steps and screams of the corpses. Again, all he saw were yellow eyes bearing down on him. But he did feel a shattering punch through his ribs, into his chest cavity, breaking skin, punching through flesh and shattering bone. He felt something get pulled out. He screamed in such bottomless agony that comprehension of the pain would be impossible. He felt a powerful foot stomp down on his upper leg, breaking his femur in half. He lost his breath screaming as he felt his leg ripped away and broken teeth bite through his belly, pulling his entrails out. And as the sun finally shined through the window, Jack died seeing his mangled body, the undead ripping into him, those yellow eyes, and 9 more coming to enjoy the feast.**_

_**Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, Richtofen, the Young Woman, the Japanese teen, Stacey and Jodie, who was riding on Nikolai's back, ran into Kiev's city square. But there were many zombies. They closed in, even with as hard as our heroes fought. But, all of a sudden, a large explosion decimated a third of the oncoming hoard. An unknown man, holding a grim reaper rocket launcher yelled in Ukrainian.**_

"_**What the fuck did he say!" Nikolai yelled to Richtofen.**_

"_**Come on!" The German yelled as the Ukraninan savior shot another rocket. The group followed the man into a huge building surrounded with a 10-foot cinder block-cement wall with steel doors. The man spoke.**_

"_**Translate." Takeo said.**_

"_**He says he vill take us to she leader…Who could zhis leader be?" Richtofen said.**_

"_**I dunno. But President Johnson said that Mason is in the Ukraine, and if anywhere he is here. And if he's as good as Johnson said, he's a survivor." Dempsey said.**_

"_**Ja, ja. That's a good plan, Dempshey…I can't believe I just said zhat." Dempsey laughed.**_

_**Okay, people don't worry. I am staying on the "find Mason" plot. This is just a little arc in the story. This is gonna be of generous length. Sorry for the long time between updates again. I'll try to update in less time from now on.**_

_**PEACE OUT**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

HEY GUYS! Sorry for the long ass time updating. BITCH ass writer's block. Easy time thinking about what I want in the story, but HARD time getting it down. But, I already have chapter 6 written also, so I will update sooner than I have before. Sooooo…yeah. AND I will be uploading my first of weekly Mortal Kombat oneshot battles soon! So be sure to look into that if your interested, guys. Just so you know, Richtofen is out of character a _little _bit in this chapter. If you don't like it, GTFO! So, now continues the epic: A THREAT FROM THE PAST

Dempsey's side hurt. He took a pretty hard hit to the ribs in the big city battle. He guessed his ribs were probably bruised. Even though he used to be a marine, he still felt pain. He was getting up in years, so to a larger extent, too. He groaned.

"Ah, shit. Who is this 'leader' guy anyway?" He said. Richtofen translated for the man leading them. As they entered a room, a guard took the group's weapons. For safety reasons. The man spoke.

"He says zhe leader is zhe man zhat basically, saved zhem all. He drove a bus und rounded up as much people as he could. He still goes out zhere for daily searches, zhough almost everyone else is dead or dying." Richtofen explained. Dempsey looked at Takeo, who was merrily chatting with the Japanese boy, Richtofen kept tossing looks the brown-haired woman's way, she scowled at him every time, and Nikolai had his arm around Stacey. Dempsey stifled a laugh.

"What are _you_ looking at, prick ass?" He said.

"Nikolai! Not in front of Katey." Stacey said. Nikolai offered a mumbled apology.

"Mr. Nikolai? Can I hold your hand?" Katey asked.

"No." He quickly said.

"Please? I'm scared." She asked, giving him puppy eyes. Dempsey saw Nikolai soften a little. Even Dempsey's heart came close to melting, and he'd never even said a word to the girl. 'This must be torture for Nikolai.' Dempsey thought.

"Eeeeeh…you can hold my finger." he said as he held it to her. She giggled. Dempsey could hold it no longer. He busted out laughing. He had to hold his knee to support himself.

"Yeah, yeah, bitch. Laugh it up." Nikolai said. The group continued walking down the corridor when they came to a large corridor when they came to a large, infirmary room with many hurt people on cots. Richtofen noted one man screaming in agony and started to feel his heart pump in his chest. It quickly calmed down, though.

'What zhe hell vas zhat?' He thought to himself. He quickly disregarded it. The man spoke in Ukrainian.

"This vay." Richtofen said. They all crossed through the aisles, seeing all the sick , dismembered and in some cases, dead people. Nikolai looked to Richtofen. He was sweating profusely. Richtofen saw that Nikolai was watching him and he immediately turned to face the woman.

"So, frauline, can you at _least_ tell me your name?" He asked her.

"Ellie, okay? My name is Ellie. And why are you sweating so much? I'm freezing." She said. Richtofen jumped.

"Oh, me?" He said. "Don't worry about me! I'm…_fine…" _He said, putting much emphasis on fine. He saw a person breathing labouredly, missing an arm and his leg was broken. He stopped to stare at the person. There was a flash of a torture room.

'Nein…It can't be!' He thought to himself.

"Richtofen, come on!" Dempsey said.

"Ja, ja. I'm coming." He said and walked from the person. The Ukrainian eventually pointed to a man helping with an operation and spoke to Richtofen in Ukrainian.

"Richtofen, translate this-" Dempsey said. "Thinks for saving us. We owe you." Richtofen translated and the man walked to Dempsey, patted his back, and said something that obviously meant "You're welcome." or "Don't mention it." Richtofen didn't bother translating.

"He says zhat is zhe leader over zhere." Richtofen said.

"Alright, let's go talk to him to see if he knows where Mason is." Dempsey said. He tapped the leader on the back and said- "Scuze me, stranger." The man turned around.

It was Alex Mason.

It took Dempsey a few seconds to recognize him.

"Wait a minute…" He looked at the dossier that president Johnson gave him. "HOLY SHIT! MASON! We've finally found you!"

"What?" Mason said. "What do you mean?"

"We need you to come with us. It's to do with the security of the United States." Dempsey said.

"Does it have to do with those…things?" Mason said.

"I believe the proper term is zombies." Nikolai interjected.

"Fine. Does it have to do with the zombies?" Mason said.

"Yeah. A shitload to do with 'em." Dempsey said. "That's why we need you to come with us."

"Wait. How do I know you're all not double agents sent by Dragovich?" Mason inquired. Dempsey handed him the dossier Johnson gave him.

"And if _that's_ not enough, we can go to a phone and give the big man in office a little call." Dempsey said. Mason sighed. He spoke in Ukrainian, apparently a question. The others gave him affirmative answers.

"OK, so, what is the problem?" Mason said.

"Our countries very way of life is at stake. I take it you are familiar with the U.S.S.R.?" Dempsey said. Mason was not amused at Dempsey's sarcasm.

"Well, they had a lot to do with this shit. There was some secret involvement with the Russians and the Nazis in World War II that America didn't know about until recently. And the stupid bastards still think we don't. Apparently, the Russians are creating more now with the help of Dr. Maxis. You'll learn about Maxis later."

"Well why would I want to come?" Mason asked the former marine.

"Take a wild guess." Dempsey said. "Well, besides combat experience, you know a lot about Dragovich. And we're willin' to bet that he is involved in some way. Oh yeah. _And your entire country, the place that you were born, could be wiped off the map in a matter of a couple of years."_ Mason thought a while.

"Okay, fine. What do I need to do?" Mason asked. Dempsey rubbed his hands together.

"Well first, we need to get outta here. Is there a working phone here?" Dempsey asked.

"They're trying to get one working in the basement." Mason said. He said something in Ukrainian that probably meant ' I need to go with these guys, I'll be back.' The others nodded. The group walked out of the room.

"Why the hell is the phone in the basement?" Dempsey asked Mason.

"I don't know. This is the Ukraine." Mason responded. Tank sighed. Richtofen caught up to Ellie.

"So, frau Ellie, you promised me you vould talk to me vhen ve got to safety…this is ein safe place, no?" Ellie gave an annoyed sigh.

"It is safe, isn't it?" She said. "Okay, I'll explain it to you."

"Ja. Vhy do you hate me so much?" Richtofen asked.

"I know who you are, Dr. Edward Richtofen." She said. "I know about the kind of things you did during World War II." Richtofen immediately silenced. His eyes went wide.

"Perhaps you remembered a boy you dismembered at Auschwitz. Mordecai Eisenburg. You cut his legs off because you felt like it, _butcher_." She continued. He could not speak.

"Thanks to you, he was never able to go for a stroll with his family. He was never able to take me to the park, or go to work. We survived Auschwitz, thank God, but he was scarred. I went to see him every day. He killed himself 5 years ago. I was the best friend he had in that hellhole." Richtofen finally spoke-

"Ellie, I'm sorry." He said. "I vas insane. I mind vas in a state of disrepair. I could not help it…Please…I'm cured now."

"He was so miserable." She continued. "Sure, he had a wheelchair, but he was stared at and laughed at every day."

"So, vhy did you find me? Are you going to kill me?…Take revenge?" Richtofen asked, feeling his insides rotting.

"No. I found you to let you know how much pain and misery you caused him…and me. As far as I'm concerned, you can die and burn in hell…_**butcher.**_" She said. The last words were so filled with hate that Richtofen could feel it emanating from her. With that, she left him standing there. He felt as if he was going to vomit. Nikolai saw Richtofen's look of depression and walked to him.

"What's the matter, comrade?" He asked.

"I don't vant to talk about it." Richtofen said emotionlessly. He walked ahead of Nikolai. They went to the basement. There was a man tinkering with the phone. Mason looked at him. He asked the man a question in Ukrainian. The man responded.

"Shit." Mason said under his breath. "He says they are not even close. Probably gonna take a few more days. We have rooms for you guys."

"Alright." Dempsey said. "I needed some shuteye anyways."

"Just ask the lady wearing a red dress to get you a room, guys. She knows English." Mason said. After being assigned rooms, they all retreated for a good nights rest. Ellie watched Richtofen as he somberly opened the door to his room. She noted the room number-98. Takeo and the Japanese boy shared a room due to limited space. Dempsey and Nikolai shared one, as well as Ellie, Stacey and Katey.

"Mommy! It huuurts!" Katey said, expressing her grief from her mother's merciless hair-brushing.

"Katey. Hold still. You're making it worse on yourself. It'll go a lot quicker if you hold still." Stacey said, gingerly stroking her daughter's hair. While this was going on, Ellie was thinking to herself. She was in a rage, though she was good at hiding it. She did nothing but think about what Richtofen had done to her friend. She thought of what she felt like doing when she talked to him. She thought….She might as well do it legitimately. Kill him. Slit his throat in his sleep. She had decided by the time Stacey and Katey had gone to bed.

She quietly got out of bed, not making the slightest sound. She was eternally grateful the floors were not wood. She crossed the room to the door. She took her time turning the knob, due to the noise it made. With the slightest _cha-chunk_ the door freed itself. She had her plan thought out by then. She would take a scalpel from the infirmary, take it to Richtofen's room, and spill his blood all over the floor. She knew she would probably get her brains blown out by one of his friends, but it didn't matter. Just as long as she killed him. She went into the infirmary, now not bothering to be quiet, due to the moans and screams of pain from the injured. She did take trouble to hide her face as she took the scalpel. She got to his door. Room 98. She saw that it was slightly ajar. 'For Mordecai…' She thought in her head. As she was about to open it, she heard a sob come from within. She, very quietly, opened the door and peeked inside with one eye.

"Father…forgive me from what I have done…" She heard Richtofen's choked up voice say. "I have killed and ruined the lives of many people. It was such a savage deed. I have tried to escape it…live a normal life. But it keeps catching up to me again and again." Ellie observed him pray for forgiveness. He was sobbing.

"Ellie's friend…zhe only one she had at zhat _horrible_ death camp…I chopped his legs off…He killed himself. Dear _God_, I can't imagine how painful zhat vas for him to live the rest of his life….how painful it was for _Ellie_." He said. Ellie's insides twanged at the mention of her name in Richtofen's heartfelt prayer.

"Lord, please…_forgive me._ Please bless Ellie in everything she does…let her live a good life. I'm _sorry, _God. I'm _sorry…Ellie. I'm sorry, Ellie, I'm sorry…" He managed to get out before sobbing again. Ellie felt sympathy for him. She could now see how much his past has torn him up. She turned and walked away. _

_The group resided at the hospital for the next three days. Filling up their days with helping the injured. Occasionally, Dempsey, Nikolai or one of the others would go out on another search mission. They rarely found anyone. _

_Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai, Richtofen, Ellie, Stacey, Katey and Mason were in the basement, trying to help with the deactivated phone. Mason sighed. _

"_Anyone good with phones?" Mason asked the group. _

"_Allow me." Takeo interjected. He took the phone and took the top panel off. He re-routed wires and brought the chords together. "That should to it." Takeo said when he was finished. Mason picked up the phone and heard the standby tone._

"_It's working!" He said. They cheered. Their happiness was cut short, however. A loud siren turned on. A Ukrainian man busted into the room. He yelled something in Ukrainian, and Mason went wide-eyed._

"_What is it?" Nikolai said._

"_The zombies…" Mason said. "They've broken in."_

_OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! Our heroes are in some deep shit, guys. PLEASE review if you liked this. WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON. I PROMISE._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Another new chapter coming your respective ways. I know it has been a long time since I have updated, and its not because I haven't been working on it. The cause can be summed up in one hateful, monstrous word…SCHOOL! Yes, I hate it so much. But don't worry, I have chapter 7 and 8 written. YEAH! Oh, and just so you guys know, Onijiri is the Japanese teenager's name. Now some responses to some reviews I have gotten.**

**Yourdumb: Dude, if you're reading this, fuck you. Don't even bother flaming me, because I…AM…FLAMEPROOF! If you don't like my story, go get your mommy, and get her to let you suck on her tit. Later, she'll put you to bed. And while you shit yourself in your sleep, Ill be porkin' the hell outta her!**

**Thatguyatthestore: Thanks, dude. Trust me, I completely disregarded everything Yourdumb said. He must be a six year old because if he could read, it explains everything in the 1****st**** Chapter! **

**Blue dragon39: If you are going to leave little four word reviews pointing out a funny word I wrote, you might as well not even write a review. **

**.Fenix: Yes. It is completely cool with me if you use the pretzel bit. Just please make sure they knew it was me! ****J**

**Paradisical Perfect Cell: 0.0**

**And now…CHAPTER 6!**

"The zombies…they've broken in." Mason said. The group was silent.

"FUCK!" Nikolai said from the back. They all started to clamor.

"Where are the weapons? We need 'em! Your guard took them from us!" Dempsey said to mason.

"There's an armory on the fifth floor. I doubt we'll get to them, though." Mason said grimly.

"Bullshit, we're not!" Dempsey said as he grabbed the phone and immediately dialed the emergency evacuation number Johnson gave to him.

"Hey! This is Tank Dempsey calling for emergency evac for 25-plus friendlies! Send it ASAP!" He paused, listening to the operative on the other end. "We're in Kiev, Ukraine at the general hospital at the center of the city." He hung up the phone.

"We gotta get everyone to the top of the building. Now, about that armory." He said. They all heard a loud explosion.

"Looks like someone already found it." Mason said. Another explosion. The building trembled. "Idiot must be using the grim reaper!" They all ran for the stairs. As they ran through the building, Mason yelled in Ukrainian over and over. Richtofen interpreted it as-

'Everyone get to the roof! Rescue is coming!'

'What about the injured?' Richtofen heard a man yell. Mason pinched the bridge between his eyes. He was making an extremely difficult decision.

'Get all the ones who can walk. Our prayers will be with the others!' He yelled. The man gained a sad expression and looked down as he ran off. They reached the third floor, the nursery. Nikolai, who was carrying Katey and holding Stacey's hand, saw a child not much older than Katey being eaten by the corpses. He gave out on audible groan of disgust. A zombie dashed from behind a corner. Mason quickly grabbed his emergency pistol he had in a holster. He shot it through its eye and the bullet came out of the back of it's head. It fell to the ground. Three more zombies suffered the same fate.

"Come on! Mason yelled.

The group ascended the steps from the third floor to the fourth floor. Mason shot down another zombie. Now, he had only one bullet left. He didn't take the time to load it completely. One zombie tackled Mason, snapping at his face. Nikolai jumped to pull it off. At this time, Dempsey saw a pistol sitting on the counter of a desk. 'I hope to God it's loaded.' He thought. As Dempsey ran for the pistol, the zombie backhanded Nikolai in the jaw, giving it a minor fracture and knocking two teeth out. Nikolai stumbled back into the arms of another zombie. He turned and punched it as hard as he could. It's jaw was sent flying across the room. It fell on it's back. He then stomped on its head and the fragile, rotting skull caved in from his boot. The zombie on top of Mason took two punches to the face, and reared back. It hit mason in the chest. Mason felt his ribs fracture as he yelled out in pain. The zombie was about to bite Mason's throat when he saw a hole appear in its forehead. It slumped down on him. Dempsey helped Mason up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'll manage." Mason responded. Nikolai ran up, holding his bleeding jaw.

"We gotta move! Come on!" Nikolai said. They all ran up the steps on the fourth floor to the fifth floor. They ran into the armory that was formerly locked. Mason thanked God for that because he didn't have the keys with him. The group grabbed their weapons that they had previously. Ready for anything, the group charged for the next set of stairs. The zombie hoard was getting thicker, but with their current armament, they handled it easily. A group of 13 survivors met them on the sixth floor.

'Go ahead. We'll meet you on the rooftop.' They all went forward. They heard another explosion and the entire building rocked. Dempsey fell over. As they continued to run, a concrete slab fell from the ceiling and crushed Ellie's ankle. She screamed in pain. This immediately attracted Richtofen's attention as he rushed to her side.

"Leave me!" She yelled. "They'll rip you to pieces, and I am of no use to you anyway!" Richtofen gunned down five zombies.

"Nein! Never!" He said. Nikolai turned around and saw Richtofen trying to save Ellie.

"Hey, guys!" He yelled. They all turned around.

Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Mason covered Richtofen as he lifted the heavy slab from Ellie's ankle. He picked her up bridal style, and ran. Many, many zombies were closing in. They scaled the stairs with the undead at their heels. They soon reached the top floor and called the elevator that went to the roof.

"Alright, guys! Hold em' off while the elevator comes!" Dempsey said.

"Stacey! Katey! Get behind me!" Nikolai said. Dempsey ran forward and locked the door to the room. All was quiet, eerily quiet. It unhinged everyone.

"Zhey should have been here by now! Vhat is happening?" Richtofen asked as he primed his wunderwaffe. Then…a slam. The team noticed the door fly open. The undead poured in like water.

"OPEN FIRE!" Mason yelled as they emptied round after round into the doorway. But the zombies were so numerous, they kept advancing closer.

"I'm out!" Nikolai said, pulling out his python.

"Me too!" Mason yelled. Onijiri turned to Takeo.

'I will sacrifice myself to hold them off. You will not make it otherwise.' The boy said.

'NO! I will _not_ allow it!' Takeo yelled. He looked at this boy like a son.

'You have no say in the matter!' Onijiri said. As he jumped into the crowd of undead, who immediately focused all of their attention on him, the door to the elevator opened.

"Go! GOOOOO!" The boy yelled from what little English he knew. The group ran into the elevator. They immediately pressed the roof button. As Dempsey repeatedly jabbed the close button, a zombie managed to get in. Takeo jumped at it, brandishing the butt of his pistol. He shattered it's skull cap with it, but he continued to bash the corpse in the head. Dempsey then pulled him off of it.

"Takeo, stop!" He yelled. "Onijiri's dead, okay? He's dead! There's no use in beating a dead bo-" Dempsey immediately stopped when he saw that Takeo was crying. Dempsey was astonished. The stone-cold killer he once knew Takeo to be was gone. Now replaced with a tired, sorrowful old man.

"No! You don't understand." Takeo said not in rage, but with a broken spirit. "That boy was the closest thing I've ever had to a son…a family. All my life….my so called 'family' expected me to kill…when I was a child…when I didn't…I was beaten. That boy understood me. He had his whole life ahead of him….and that was taken away from him thanks to these…_**MONSTERS!**_" He screamed the last words as he stomped on the corpse's head, crushing it and making a crunching sound. The doors to the elevator opened to reveal the roof. The group ran outside to see a large chopper flying away with the survivors that ran ahead.

"There is another chopper on the way!" A soldier on the helicopter said on a megaphone. "ETA, five minutes!"

"Okay, everyone!" Dempsey said. "Reload your shit!" The group obliged happily. Richtofen put Ellie down to sit. She groaned in pain.

"Richtofen…why did you help me? You know I hate you. You think you are earning my forgiveness?" She said.

"For zhe last time, I couldn't help it!" He said roughly, grabbing her shoulders. His expression then softened heavily. "But zhat doesn't absolve me of my other sins. I'm so sorry." He gave her another look in her eyes with a sorrowful expression and left her sitting there. She felt guilt similar to when she was going to kill him. As he walked away, she wept.

Dempsey walked to Takeo, expecting to see him back to normal. He appeared to be for a moment, but then went back to looking like the same, tired old man.

"You feelin' okay, Takeo?" Dempsey said.

"Yes…I suppose so." He responded. Dempsey could tell he was lying. He sighed and patted Takeo's shoulder. He heard Stacey scream. Dempsey shot a look to the area of the scream. The zombies were climbing up the side of the building to kill them. He looked over the edge. Hundreds of them.

"Oh shit…" Dempsey said. "Everyone! Grab your weapons! They're coming up the sides!" The group clamored for the guns they used earlier. Richtofen ignored the wunderwaffe and ran straight for Ellie.

"Come, Frauline. You vill surely be eaten alive if you stay here." He picked her up again. This time though, instead of sitting there to purposely make it harder for him like she did before, she clung to him tightly, even holding herself up. Richtofen noticed this with a smile. They all formed a circle

"Can you shoot, Ellie?" Richtofen asked her. She nodded as she took Richtofen's einfield.

"Get ready, everyone!" Mason yelled. The first one got onto the roof…followed by 3 more. Soon, there were many zombies surrounding them.

"FIRE!" Dempsey yelled. And they did. They decimated the horde. So many zombies were being turned into chunks. Dempsey heard the helicopter coming.

"The chopper's here! HOLD THIS LINE!" Dempsey yelled. As he said this, he looked at Takeo. He was back to his zombie-slaughtering self. Dempsey laughed and said-

"Good to have you back, Takeo!"

"They will all pay for killing Onijiri! DIE SWINE!" Takeo yelled. The chopper hovered next to the roof, a small jump from it.

"Come on!" The pilot said. "Runnin' low on fuel! You guys have 40 seconds!"

"Alright!" Dempsey yelled with a laugh. "Let's go!" He ran and jumped on the chopper.

"Come on! I'll cover ya!" Dempsey yelled as he whipped out his thunder gun. Stacey jumped on the chopper. Nikolai picked Katey up and handed her to Stacey. Nikolai jumped on next, helping Dempsey cover the others. They come Takeo and Mason.

"5 seconds!" The pilot said over the megaphone. Richtofen picked up Ellie and handed her to Nikolai. Richtofen was about to jump when the chopper started to hover downward.

"I'm sorry, but were past the point of safe return! We would run out of fuel halfway there! I'm sorry!" The pilot said.

"Edward!" Richtofen could hear Ellie scream.

"_**YOU SON OF A BI-" **_He could barely hear Dempsey yell as they went further down. He dropped to his knees. Now hopeless. The pilot left him to be eaten. Hearing the moans of the Undead closing in behind him, he closed his eyes, waiting for his death. But he then heard chopper blades. He opened his eyes to see the chopper.

"_**HEY, FREAK BAGS! I GOTTA SURPRISE FOR YA!" **_He heard Dempsey yell. Richtofen looked at the cockpit and saw the pilot unconscious in the passenger seat with Nikolai flying the chopper. He gave Richtofen a thumb up. Richtofen wasted no time running to the chopper while Dempsey let the death machine off it's leash. As he decimated the undead, he let out a monstrous

"_**WOOOOOOOOooooHOOOOOOOoooo!" **_Richtofen jumped into the aircraft.

"Alright, Nikolai, get us the fuck outta here!" Dempsey yelled. Richtofen sat down next to Ellie. She brought him into a tight embrace. Demlpsey kept shooting the undead on the roof and Takeo patted his back Ellie smiled at him warmly. At this very moment, even though he had almost been eaten alive by walking corpses, he felt better than he had in years.

**AAAAWWWW YEEEAAAH….How was THAT for a finale? I hope you guys enjoyed it! It's far from the end, though. Leave reviews if you liked this! I'll definitely try to update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hey guys. I'm REALLY sorry about the LONG ASS time uploading…my laptop broke down, so I had to send it back to Microsoft. But, I'm back, and better than ever. And with Shangri La as *probably* the last zombies map that is gonna be released, I have the layout for the rest of the story. Soooo, yeah. I will NOT include Call of the Dead in the story. Now, without any further crap, CHAPTER 7 of A Threat from the Past!**

"Everyone, strap in. We'll be arriving at the pentagon shortly." Nikolai said from the cockpit.

"Yeah, we were just contacted. The president is waiting for us." Mason said.

Tank sat next to Takeo in the seats across from Stacy, Katey, Ellie and Richtofen. Richtofen looked at Ellie.

"So, Ellie, it is safe to assume you don't hate me anymore?" Richtofen asked Ellie.

"I guess you could say that." Ellie said with a smile. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what was the nature of your condition?"

"I don't mind at all. I actually suffered from excessive schizophrenia and sadism. I needed to vitness pain or cause it. But now, I am completely free of my mental impairments." Richtofen said.

"Well that's good. Mordecai would not want me to live in such hate. So, Edward Richtofen, it is completely safe to say, that I do _not_ hate you anymore." She said and brought him into an embrace.

"Alright, you lovebirds, get a damn room." Dempsey said.

"I have not zhe slightest idea of vhat you are talking about." Richtofen said. Ellie giggled.

"Look out the window, guys." They all heard Nikolai said. They all looked out and saw the massive United States building known as the pentagon. There was a landing pad with the blinking lights that come standard.

"You are cleared to land." A voice said over the radio. The helicopter touched down and the crew exited the chopper. They walked into the entrance. A secretary was waiting for them.

"The president would like a word with you." She said. "Your friends will have to leave." She gestured to Stacy, Katey and Ellie. She saw Ellie's crushed ankle was swelling and bruising up badly. "I can get that looked at if you like, ma'am.

"Thank you. It really hurts." Ellie said. The secretary got on her walkie talkie.

"We need a couple of paramedics to sector B." She said plainly. Nikolai walked over to Stacey. He grabbed her, brought her down and sloppily French kissed her. He put her back up and she was winded. Katey grimaced in disgust.

"Well, see you Nikolai." She said.

"Yeah, see you, baby." Nikolai said, slurring a bit. Stacey took Katey's hand and followed the guide down the hallway. The paramedics arrived and looked at Ellie, who Richtofen was holding up.

"We need to take her to the infirmary now, sir." One of them said. Richtofen nodded and handed her to the paramedics who placed her on a gurney.

"Come see me if you can, Edward." She said with a slight smile.

"You can bet I vill, frauline. Goodbye for now." He said, kissing her hand. The paramedics wheeled her off. Nikolai walked to Richtofen.

"So, you got her after all, comrade. I'm proud." He said.

"I sure hope so." Richtofen said.

"I'll take you all to President Johnson." The secretary continued. She walked down the hall. The group of men followed.

"Man, she's got an ass on her, eh, Dempsey?" Mason said, elbowing the marine in the shoulder.

"I got a wife and a kid. I don't do that shit anymore." Dempsey said, shrugging. "It's…wrong. I know I used to fuck Japanese whores every day back in World War Two, but Sarah, she makes me feel complete."

"That's perfectly respectable." Mason said. The secretary led them to the elevator which led down to the large, technological room. As they all entered the elevator the secretary stopped Mason.

"In the future, please keep you comments to yourself, Mr. Mason." She said with a steely hard look. Mason looked nervous.

"What're you talking about?" He said with a small laugh. He got in the elevator with the rest. Mason stood beside Dempsey.

"She hear what you said?" Dempsey asked.

"Uh…yeah." Mason answered. The elevator continued to descend. Takeo looked at Richtofen.

"What did Ellie hate you so much for, Richtofen?" Takeo asked. Richtofen exhaled a bit. Everyone in the group had asked him this question at least once.

"Oh, well, it vas something to do vith my past." He said.

"She seems to like you now." Takeo said.

"Ja, ja, ja. I know." Richtofen said, a little annoyed. The doors opened to reveal the large room that was usually used to plan on how to deal with world conflicts and wars. Given the current predicament the United States was in, this room was right to be in use.

"Holy shit! This is amazing. Fuck the surface, I wanna live the rest of my life down here." Nikolai said.

"You're drunk aren't you, Nikolai?" Takeo asked.

"Heavily." Nikolai replied. They descended the steps to the floor. President Johnson was waiting for them at the table. He shook hands with everyone. A "Mister President." coming from Dempsey and Mason. They all sat down.

"Gentlemen, I'm sure you are aware of what happened in Kiev a few days ago. The soviets know. They know that we know everything now. Maxis is still with them and creating more creatures." The president said.

"Excuse me, but I still don't know who Dr. Maxis is. Can someone shed some light?" Mason said.

"Allow me." Richtofen said, standing up. "Doctor Ludvig Maxis vas an old covorker of mine in Vorld Var II. Ve vere co-designing the project to use Element 115 to create zhe Zombies. I vas…unstable back zhen. I locked Ludvig and his daughter Samantha in a room vith zhe first hellhound. I thought I killed him. But, apparently not. He used zhe modified MDT to travel to the future, to meet vith his new soviet supporters. He is currently making more of zhe abominations for zhe U.S.S.R." Richtofen sat back down.

"Yes, well, I believe that about sums it up. Richtofen, thank you for bringing up the U.S.S.R., because there was a point I was getting to about that." Johnson continued. "Our spies have captured images of Maxis talking with Nikita Dragovich. We think it is to do with creating more zombies for their army. I assume you want to stop them."

"Yes, sir." Dempsey said, giving an affirmative nod.

"Good. They currently reside at an abandoned Soviet cosmodrome. You will be leaving in two days. You can rest here until then. Does that sound acceptable?" He asked the team, getting affirmative answers from everyone.

"You are dismissed." He said. Nikolai walked to Mason.

"I want to spar with you. To see the extent of your skill in combat." He said, putting his hand on Mason's shoulder.

"Spar with a drunken soviet? No. It wouldn't be a fair fight." Mason said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Mason. Nikolai is really, really tough." Dempsey said. "I wanna watch."

"Well, sure, I guess so." Mason said. Richtofen speedily walked past the group.

"Hey, Richtofen, where ya goin?" Dempsey said. "You're gonna miss some fun." Dempsey said.

"No thank you, I vould razher go see Ellie." Richtofen said.

"Oh, well." Dempsey said. The group went to a training room and laid down a mat. Mason walked onto the mat.

"Ok, so this is a fair spar, ri-" He was interrupted with a punch to the face by Nikolai. The hit floored him. He waited a second, before getting up. A little blood trickled down his mouth.

"Alright, you wanna fight like that?" He said. Nikolai threw another punch, which was caught by Mason. Mason hit Nikolai with his other fist as Nikolai then punched back. Mason and Nikolai both stumbled back. They both connected with two punches at the same time. Nikolai tackled Mason.

"This is gonna be fun to watch." Mason said to Takeo.

Richtofen entered the infirmary and walked to the desk.

"Hello, may I see Ellie? I believe she is the only person in at zhis time." He said to the woman at the desk.

"Absolutely, sir. I saw you carry her in. Very chivalrous." She said and winked at him.

"Uhh, thank you. I vill go to see her now….nice talking to you." Richtofen entered Ellie's room. She was watching television and eating ice cream. She noticed Richtofen enter the room.

"Hi, Edward." She said.

"Hello, Ellie." He responded. He walked over next to her bed and took a seat.

"I love this infirmary. They give you all the ice cream you want." She said. Richtofen laughed.

"How is your ankle? It looked really bad when I handed you over." He said.

"Yes, they had to set it. It was incredibly painful. They gave me a rag to bite on." She said. "I can still kind of feel a dull pain." She turned the TV off and grabbed Richtofen's hand.

"Edward, I want to thank you." She said. "That concrete slab had me anchored to the floor of that building. It weighed about 75 pounds, yet you found the strength to run back and risk certain death to save me. That said a lot. And on the rooftop, I could tell by the look in your eyes that you were legitimately sorry. So, Edward Richtofen, I say, from the bottom of my heart…" She grabbed the back of his head. "I forgive you." She pulled him into a kiss. The kiss lasted for about 30 seconds before they separated. They just stared at each other for five more minutes. Richtofen finally said-

"How about some TV?" Ellie laughed and turned the TV on. They watched an Addams Family marathon. The next four hours were filled with the great laughs of two people who used the be complete opposites but now cared for each other greatly. The marathon ended and Ellie yawned.

"I need to get some sleep." She said and looked at Richtofen. "So do you, mister." She said in a mock serious tone. Richtofen laughed and stood up.

"Ja, I know. Ve both need it. A lot." He walked towards the doorway.

"Edward, please turn off the light." She said. "Good night."

"Good night, Ellie." He said and turned off the light.

**Alright, guys. Now you know that I am back in action. I will be updating soon. Please review. It makes me feel better about myself.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

HELLO, AGAIN, EVERYONE! I know I haven't updated in a while. A LONG while. But I promise you guys. This story will NOT die. I will go on until the end! (Breaking Benjamin reference) I just haven't had time to update in a while because of school and homework. I love you guys. And now…the eighth chapter in the epic tale of….A THREAT FROM THE PAST.

Edward Richtofen woke up in the middle of the night. He sat up in bed for a good 5 minutes before he heard a scream come from outside his room. He rushed out and followed the screaming down one of the hallways. He eventually came to the door at the end of the hallway and opened it. He stepped out into Der Riese. He followed the screaming into a room where he found a horrible sight. Tank, Nikolai and Takeo, his three closest, and only, friends, horribly slaughtered and butchered, hanging upside down on meat hooks. Their torsos were cut open, there organs spilling and pouring blood. He fell back and saw where the blood-curdling scream came from. In the far corner sat Ellie, screaming and crying. Richtofen walked to her.

"Who did zhis?" He screamed. Ellie immediately became silent.

"Ellie?" He said, concerned. "Ellie?" She looked up at him. Her tears were blood.

"_You did…"_ she said with pure hatred. _"You did. YOU KILLED THEM! THEY WANTED TO HELP YOU AND YOU KILLED THEM!" _Richtofen stumbled back from this sudden outburst.

"No! I didn't! Please… you must believe me!" He said, half sobbing. Ellie picked up a scalpel from the ground. She slowly walked toward him.

"I'm going to kill _you_ now. Then, I'll kill myself and we can get married in hell!" Ellie screamed.

"Ellie! NO!" Richtofen screamed. She jumped on him. The scalpel cam down. He screamed. It came down again, again and again. Richtofen's head fell to the side, and with his final breaths, he saw Samantha Maxis. She was laughing. At first, it was a very subtle giggle, then it turned into a schreech. The laughing lowered drastically in pitch, to where the voice was demon-like and low. As this happened, Richtofen drew in his final breath…

Richtofen awakened with a start. He sat on the edge of his bed, pondering what he had just seen in his dream. The sun was already rising on that crisp October morning. He stood up, got dressed, and left for the cafeteria to get some breakfast. He \was leaving today, after all.

He arrived in the large cafeteria to find Dempsey and Nikolai, already eating their breakfast. He got his tray, complete with eggs, bacon and some flapjack and sat down.

"Aww, how id you sleep, beauty queen?" Dempsey asked. Nikolai laughed until he started choking on egg. Dempsey stood up and performed the Heimlich maneuver. Nikolai coughed up a large piece of egg and bacon. Richtofen grimaced in disgust.

"Ugh. Thank you, comrade. Nikolai was in deep shit for a sec there." He said.\

"So, where is Takeo?" Richtofen asked.

"I dunno. Probably sleeping in with that sweet ass secretary he knocked boots with last night." Dempsey responded with a chuckle. Richtofen took a bite of his pancakes. Not bad.

"I would thank you not to speak of Margaret that way, Tank." Takeo said, sitting down with the group.

"You seriously think it's gonn aturn into anything?" Nikolai said. "What I got with Stacey, that's barely something…lust. I guess that's something." Takeo groaned.

"He's right, Takeo. I wouldn't expect a relationship. Just sayin', you had sex with her last night." Dempsey said. Nikolai looked at his vodka bottle. It was bone dry.

"Damn it. I'm apparently out of vodka. Nikolai will go get some more." He said, standing up. Dempsey pulled him back into his chair.

"Fuck. I'm tired of this shit." Nikolai said.

"It's about time to get goin' guys. Come on." Dempsey said. They all stood up. Nikolai stumbled.

"Zhey told us to be at zhe helipad by 11:00AM. It is 10:30. I'm going to see Ellie before ve go." Richtofen said. He diverted down a different hallway to the infirmary. Where Ellie was surely waiting for him.

"Do you think it will work out, comrades?" Nikolai asked Dempsey and Takeo.

"I hope so. The guy needs someone." Dempsey said.

"Agreed. Very much so." Takeo concurred. They all (with the exception of Richtofen) arrived at the helipad where the chopper was being fueled. Mason was waiting for them.

"Mason, my friend. Dat was some sparring yesterday." Nikolai said after punching Mason in the shoulder.

"If you ask anyone who watched, they would say we were straight-up fist fighting." Mason said. They both laughed.

"So, Mason, what's the skinny on the cosmodrome? What _exactly _are we investigating?" Dempsey asked.

"Well, as you guys know, Dragovich has been working with Maxis to create more zombies. They are using the abandoned cosmodrome as a facility to create them." Mason said.

"Like Der Riese." Takeo said.

"Exactly like Der Riese. They are not alone, either. We can expect resistance from armed guards." Mason continued.

"Sounds like one hell of a good time." Nikolai said. Richtofen arrived.

"And at the rate they are creating the things, they'll have enough for a full-scale attack within the next two years. We also suspect they have a bas deep in the Himalayas." Mason finished.

"When do we leave?" Dempsey said. Obviously gung-ho about foiling Dragovich's and Maxis' plan.

"Right about now, actually. This chopper will be picking us up here and taking us to the nearest airport. We'll then catch the flight to Russia." Mason said. As if on cue, the pilot ran up to them and said-

"We'll be taking off within the next 2 minutes." As he walked back to the chopper, President Johnson entered the helipad.

"Thank you all for taking this risk," He said to all of them. " Your country commends you."

"Thank you, Mr. President." Dempsey and Mason said, almost in unison. They all entered the helicopter, each taking a seat next to the other.

"Alright, ladies, let's do this!" Dempsey yelled as they started to lift off.

"Do svedanya, hexagon! I'll miss you like second wife." Nikolai said. Everyone laughed.

"Nikolai, are you drunk again?" Richtofen said. Nikolai responded with a large belch.

"I'll take zhat as a 'Da'"

The plane touched down in Moscow later that evening. Nikolai gasped.

"Oh, Moscow, how I love you, yet HATE you, yet_"

"There's the informant." Mason said. They walked over to the small man.

"Hello, young men. What is green with envy, but is not selfish?" He asked.

"An Apple tree." Mason said..

"It's good to see that you boyas are finally here. I've been waiting around all fucking day for you!" He yelled. Mason sheshed and tried to calm him down. "Don't you shush me, asshole!" The little, old man said.

"Let me at that little cockshiner!" Nikolai yelled, barely being held back by Dempsey and Richtofen. As for Takeo, FACEPALM. (Sorry. I hat to put a meme in here somewhere.)

"Okay. I'm sorry. Can we please just go, sir? This is a highly confidential mission." Mason asked. The little, British man sighed.

"there. See what you got when you used courtesy?" Mason sighed in impatience.

"Come along now. I'll take you to your little space station." He said. They all followed him to his monstrously huge SUV. They all fit inside with a seent amount of room to spare.

"So…you boys are gonna save to world? Pssh…I doubt it." The old man said. Barely seeing over the steering wheel.

"Why are you such a prick?" Nikolai asked. The old man hit him over the head with his cane. Nikolai roared and lunged forward. The old man didn't even blink. Dempsey held him back.

"Nikolai! Calm down! He's just a little old man." Dempsey said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" The old man yelled, hitting Dempsey with his cane.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Dempsey screamed.

They arrived at the cosmodrome at 1:30 AM.

"Take a look in the trunk." The man said. Dempsey opened the truck. There sat and MG42 and a Browning LMG. There was also an MP40 and a Thompson. A good amount of ammo was there too. "Take 'em. I don't need those anymore. Got 'em back in WWII." Dempsey picked up the Thompson, Richtofen got the MP40, Nikolai got the MG42, and Takeo got the Browning.

"Whoa…this is awesome." Dempsey said.

"Ja! Thank you so much." Richtofen agreed.

"I guess you're _pretty _cool." Nikolai said.

"What about you, Mason?" Dempsey asked Mason, who was still sitting in the van.

"We have an SR-71 above. I'll give you regular intel about where the hostiles are. Good luck, guys. Nikolai, Takeo, grab those grappling hooks. You both need to get over the wall and open the gate. You're gonna want to get on either side of the cosmodrom and use the cat walks surrounding the place to give Dempsey and the Doc some cover fire with those LMGs." He said.

"That's a solid plan." Dempsey said.

"Alrighty…we might as well go." Nikolai said.

"Wait!" Said the elderly man. He handed Nikolai a bottle of vodka. "For the road." Nikolai took the bottle and said-

"I like you, old man." They then left, keeping their heads down and ducking into bushes.

"I am crouching tiger, Takeo is hidden pussy." Nikolai whispered. Dempsey stifled a laugh. Takeo was not quite as amused.

"Man, are you already drunk?" He asked.

"Actually just a little buzzed." Nikolai said. "It usually take two bottles to fully intoxicate me." They all arrived at the front wall of the cosmodrome.

"Takeo, use your hook and go up the right wall. Nikolai, hurry and go up the left_. Try not to get lost." Dempsey said._

"_No promises." Nikolai said, and headed off. Takeo left as well. Nikoloai was a big fan of secret agent movies. He jumped from bush to tree to other places humming a catchy theme. Takeo did the same, but with no theme. Dempsey and Richtofen waited in the bushes outside the front gate, hiding from guard patrols. Dempsey heard Takeo's hook make a clanging noise, so he deduced that Takeo was already scaling the wall._

"_Okay, Takeo," Dempsey said to Takeo through his mic. "you need to board the catwalk and once you're here, according to Mason's intel, you need to kill the sleeping guard silently and flip the switch. Takeo put the browning over his shoulder with a sling and drew his knife._

"_Roger that. I'm almost there." Takeo grabbed the railing and pulled himself over the rail. The guard was a huge, fat Russian man, snoring loudly._

"_Sorry about this, my friend." Takeo said. He plunged his knife into the guard's chest, piercing his heart. He woke up long enough to see Takeo, and hen he died. Takeo pulled out his knife, wiped it off, and pulled the switch. He then hurried to where he had a full view of the openein room that Dempsey and Richtofen had already entered. Takeo then planted a claymore where more guards were bound to enter the catwalk to check on the man he had just assassinated. He then hurried and mounted his gun. Nikolai had performed this process and gave him an "a-okay" hand gesture. The loud noise of the door raising attracted the attention of many guards, armed with handguns. They began searching th room Dempsey and Richtofen had entered. Nikolai's claymore went off, apparently killing a couple of guards. This attracted the attention of all the guards on the ground. Nikolai opened fir, as well as Takeo, killing at least five of them. Tank and Richtofne jumped out and wiped out the rest. When it was all clear, Nikolai and Takeo busted a window on each side and rappelled into the facility._

"_Let's go.: Nikolai said. Dempsey nodded and said-_

"_Alright everyone. Let's find that little bitch Maxis and end this…for good!"_

_OH YEAH! The fighting at ascension has begun. And don't worry everyone. There will be MANY zombies in the next chapter. I just want you guys to know, that no matter how long it takes for me to update, I will never kill this story. Read and Review PEACE!_


End file.
